L'apéro
by Pyroptose
Summary: Gin, Kir, Vodka et tous les autres membre viennent hanter la table de Conan et d'Haibara. Comment vont-ils faire face à cette organisation éthylique ? OS / humour / COAI.


" _Un homme intelligent est parfois forcé de boire pour pouvoir passer du temps parmi les imbéciles._ "

 _Ernest Hemmingway_

" _Qu'importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse_ "

 _Alfred De Musset_

* * *

 ** _L'APÉRO_**

* * *

« YOSH ! On y va !

\- Rappelles moi pourquoi on dois venir, Papa... Ran est exaspérée. Elle sait ce qu'il l'attend, et ça lui plombe le moral.

\- Puisque tu le demandes... Le professeur à gagné un concours scientifique sur l'éthanol et il a gagné des tickets de dégustation.

\- L'éthanol c'est la seule molécule de l'alcool que peuvent boire les humains ! Remarque Conan

\- Mais comment il sait ça le gosse ? T'as huit ans et t'es déjà pochtron ?

\- _Parles pour toi, si il y a un pochtron ici, c'est sûrement pas moi. Quoi qu'avec l'alcool de riz j'avais fait fort quand même …_ Conan sourit en repensant à cet événement, les Détectives Boys l'avaient vu totalement déchiré. Euh...J'ai vu ça à la télé, répond timidement le jeune garçon.

\- Bon, aller, on va pas discuter trois mille ans sur le pas de la porte, en voiture ! »

###

Ran, Kogoro et Conan arrivent dans la salle de dégustation où le professeur et Haibara les attendent déjà.

« - Ne perdons pas de temps, installez vous, je vous prie ! »

Sur les indications du maître des lieux, tout le monde s'assoie autour d'une table sur la quelle repose un nombre incommensurable de bouteilles différentes.

Conan s'assoit à côté d'Haibara. La jeune métisse affiche un petit rictus à la vue de tout ces alcools.

« Hey, Edogawa-kun, quel alcool tu penses que tu aurais été ?

Conan, choqué par la question bégaye un peu avant que sa camarade ne réponde pour lui.

\- Hum, je dirais bénédictine pour Conan... Ou triple sec pour Shinichi. Au choix. Haibara, qui avait répondu d'un ton sec et monocorde, comme à son habitude, affiche une allure sérieuse, fixant son acolyte dans les yeux. »

Tout à coup, la pupille de Conan se dilate et ses joues s'empourprent. Il a compris là où elle voulait en venir.

Silence.

« Euhhh. T-Tu est sûre de ce que tu dis ?

Le sherry,

la bénédictine

et le triple sec... »

Silence

« ...Tu sais ce que ça fait, p-pas vrai ? » demande Conan hésitant.

Silence

 _Le cocktail **First Kiss** , un puissant aphrodisiaque. voilà ce que ça fait, _se dit Conan pour lui même.

Le regard d'Ai se fait de plus en plus profond. Elle rapproche son visage de celui du détective qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

Silence.

 _Putain, Haibara, déconnes pas, y'a Ran là quand même !_ Pense Shinichi qui a de plus en plus peur de la tournure des événements.

Les têtes se rapprochent.

Le temps se distend.

L'instant fatidique arrive.

3...

2...

1...

Ai s'arrête d'un seul coup.

« Baka. Je plaisantes... »

Le visage de Conan passe de la peur à celui de incompréhension puis au doute et enfin à la colère.

« Gnnnhh » Lui répond-t-il, énervé d'avoir encore marché dans le piège.

Comme d'habitude, il se calme pour éviter que ses émotions n'altèrent son jugement.

 _Attends une minute... Normalement, Haibara... Elle est nulle en alcools …_

Conan regarde sa camarade d'un œil suspicieux. Il s'apprête à lui poser une question... Mais...

« Aller, je vais m'enfiler cette vermouth ! » Lance Kogoro à haute voix, déjà un peu pompette.

Conan et Ai , toujours en train de se fixer, explosent de rire, jusqu'à en pleurer.

« Heureusement... qu'elle est pas là ! » Arrive à placer Conan, entre deux spasmes.

 _Pourquoi ils se marrent comme ça ces deux là_? Se demande Ran.

 _On dirais bien qu'ils finiront ensemble, vu comment ils sont mignons tous les deux !_

Conan arrive tant bien que mal à se calmer en essayant de respirer calmement... Jusqu'au moment ou son regard croise celui de Kogoro et qu'une image pas catholique viennent s'imprimer dans son esprit, relançant de plus belle son fou rire, qui ne met pas beaucoup de temps avant de contaminer sa voisine, qui elle aussi était parvenue, au terme d'efforts surhumains, à reprendre le contrôle.

###

« Tu as soif Ai-kun ?

\- Oui professeur, je vaux bien un peu d'eau.

-Tient, il y a de la grenadine dans cette bouteille. C'est parfait.

Le professeur sert Haibara.

Et toi Conan?

\- J'en veux bien aussi ! »

###

« Un peu de gin, monsieur ?

\- Non merci, le gin ça me tue ! C'est le mal de crâne assuré, comme si j'avais une balle dans la tête ! »

Les deux rétrécis se regardent, exprimant mutuellement par le regard un même message d'évidence divine.

 _Bah oui..._

« Et un verre de Vodka ? un verre de vodka suit toujours un bon verre de gin !

\- Ah, là je ne dit pas non !

-Et pour vous professeur ?

\- Euh... non merci, ça ira … »

Kogoro en saisissant son verre de vodka, reverse deux autres verres de la table.

Haibara déglutie. L'expression de joie qui illuminait son visage depuis tout à l'heure s'efface d'un seul coup. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre pour faire passer.

« Papa, fais attention ! Tu as renversé le verre de gin sur celui de sherry.

\- Ahahahah Minceee ! Kogoro, totalement éméché, commence ne plus pouvoir articuler normalement.

J'ai bu trop de vodka, de chianti, de korn, de vermouth, de sherry, de bourbon, de rye mais c'est tellemeeeeeent boonn ! »

Haibara se lève.

« Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien, je voudrais y aller

\- Je comprend Ai-kun. Tout ça dois te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

Conan fait de même.

« Ran-neechan, on peut y aller s'il te plaît, je ne me sens pas très bien non plus...

\- Oui Conan, de toute façon, il est largement temps qu'on y aille. Assure Ran en regardant son pitoyable père.

\- Bahhh quoi ? Qu'es j'ai dit de mal? Blurp ?

\- Lèves-toi ! On y va ! Ordonne Ran.

Conan se rapproche d'Ai. Les deux se regardent et se font un sourire complice.

Le maître de maison arrive derrière le groupe qui s'en va, avec une bouteille d'eau à la grenadine dans les mains.

« Mais attendez, vous n'avez pas essayé notre kir fait maison ! »

* * *

Avant tout, comme je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec la loi, voici les mentions légales : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. ( non, vraiment ? )

Encore une fois, (le) Kir se fait passer pour quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le vieil adage " _l'alcool c'est de l'eau_ " mais moi il m'a toujours fais marrer, alors voilà le pourquoi du comment de l'existence de cet OS.

J'espère que cet humour douteux vous aura tout de même fait rire un petit peu.

Pardon pour ceux qui trouvent ça nul.

Voilou,

Ethyliquement,

Pyroptose


End file.
